<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensational by Feelingsismykink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471009">Sensational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink'>Feelingsismykink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coach [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Link Neal is sensitive, M/M, So much smut, as well as GMM #1677, inspired by the Zorbees episode, its all smut, mild restraint, rhink, sensory play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach has noticed Link’s sensory sensitivity and wants to play with it.  Link enjoys...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coach [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETAD!!!  I basically write these for me and am flattered and filled with joy that others love this too.</p><p>I couldn’t resist writing this in the Coach AU but besides that word being used a couple times, you could imagine this being same age Rhett and Link, I just really liked the idea of thinking about Rhett noticing the sensory stuff we know and love about Link (plus a couple few kinks 😉😉😉) and putting it all together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coach noticed pretty early on how sensitive Link is to sensory experiences. Some of Rhett’s clothing, including the fateful corduroys jumpsuit makes Link purr like a kitten when he touches it or cuddles up next to it.  Link’s own clothing is carefully chosen for texture, items with annoying stitching, buttons and tags are immediately donated or returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett has also noticed that when Link is upset or high strung, the environment around him goes a long way to escalate him to a melt down, or soothe him depending on how stimulating it is.  Rhett is fascinated with these traits, and quickly begins to participate in helping Link manage these moments of being overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the kitchen they were cooking and playing and started throwing things, Link was convinced he’d gotten some rice in his ear, had shouted to turn off the music that was playing as well as the mixer that was going.  Only when Rhett got quiet and close to him, pinning him gently between his own body and the counter, holding Link’s arms and looking into his ear, assuring him many times that there was nothing there. After a few breaths Link was able to relax, no longer feeling the rice that had in fact already fallen out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something similar happened in a grocery store, during a busy part of the day, Link knocked his toe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the cart and the pain sent him into such a mood that Rhett had to send him out to the car, away from the other shoppers, the beeping and the tinny music.  Rhett finished the shopping and joined an embarrassed Link in the car, calm now and able to apologize for throwing a fit. Rhett kissed him and reassured him that it was no problem, grocery stores are awful and everyone there is a hairs breadth from freaking out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Rhett observed Links exaggerated negative reactions, he began to experiment with ways to make Link whimpery and wild.  Link loved being squeezed, and contained under Rhett, both while they were having sex and just relaxing, sometimes Link pulled Rhett over him like a cozy comforter and was always immediately snoring.  Rhett learned that Link loved when Rhett spread out over top of him, pinning him to the bed, or from behind, pinning his arms, or while keeping a particularly silky item of clothing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett bought a few toys to try; Link loved a tickler, he hated the flexible silicone handcuffs, loved the light wooden paddle, hated the one with rounded bumps on it. He loved when Rhett used silks or scarves to restrain or blindfold him but hated ropes, even the softest ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some negotiation and lots of discussion Rhett found himself here, the blessed recipient of one of the most beautiful sights:  Link is splayed out on their bed. He’s gently bound, hands and feet to the headboard and footboard with a few silk ties, he has a soft scarf wrapped around his eyes, and is otherwise naked.  The room is silent and warm, since Link usually runs cold. Rhett watches as Link breathes heavily. His stomach and chest expanding with each inhale, Rhett has watched Link’s erection grow and relax since the beginning of this process, when Rhett methodically undressed him, laid him down, and bound him as he is, frequently whispering praise and encouragement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett has been off the bed for a few moments now, has been silent and watched as the intensity of the change of sensory input has effected Link.  Link is periodically pulling at or touching the binds around his wrists, rocks his hips or shifts his legs to feel the bed under him. Rhett imagines Link is grounding himself, reminding himself of where his is, the familiarity of the room despite the new sensation of being blindfolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett has some tools and toys he’d gathered, is also getting himself ready, steadying his breath and his heartbeat so he can make sure to make this last as long as he hopes to.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link breaks his concentration with a gentle whisper “Rhett?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here baby, right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett returns to kneel on the bed, starts by pressing his lips to Link’s chest, over his heart.  Link hums contentedly, comforted and reoriented for the moment. Rhett begins moving across Links chest, up to his neck, giving him small kisses but mostly using his mustache and beard to begin tickling and stimulating Link.  Rhett is gratified by the gooseflesh that erupts, the full body shivers and breathy giggles he earns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s tinkly laugh delights Rhett as he moves up over Link’s neck, across his broad shoulders and down one arm.  Rhett gives one last kiss to Link’s palm and then threads his fingers through to hold Link’s hand while reaching up to gather his first tool; an ice cube.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett puts the ice in his mouth, and starting back at where their hands meet, begins with blowing cooled air onto Link’s warm pink skin.  Rhett can see Link gasp lightly, his mouth rounded in the exaggerated O shape that makes Rhett giggle. Rhett continues with little chilly breaths up Link’s arm, now using his tongue, cooled by the ice to gently lick at Link’s bicep on his way up to Link’s broad shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is vocal but not verbal; humming and hissing and gasping.  He’s fidgeting and rocking his hips, apparently letting some energy out while keeping his arm totally still for Rhett’s continued attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett finally holds the ice cube, now a bit smaller, partially outside of his mouth, touches the ice directly to Link’s skin at his pronounced clavicle. Link keens, surprised by the sensation and Rhett takes a moment to appreciate watching a drop of water pool at Link’s throat, drip down over his shoulder.  Rhett hums in appreciation and encouragement, returning the ice to Link’s neck now, Link cries out a little, but keeps his neck bared, trusting Rhett to know when to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett traces up Link’s statuesque neck, around his jaw, and tucks the ice into his cheek to kiss Link gently; Rhett’s lips feel different and cooler now, which makes Link giggle, but he opens his mouth, inviting Rhett to do as he pleases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett takes a risk, moves the ice cube back to where it’s sticking out but still secure in his mouth, and touches it every so gently to Link’s teeth.  Link reacts immediately, writhing and turning his head “oh Rhett!” Rhett can feel the full body shiver as Link rolls his body in reaction to one of his least favorite sensations. “Gah-Lee Rhett!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, shhhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rhett relaxes his body weight on top of Link.  Rhett can feel Link’s swollen cock under his soft belly, and moves a little bit to stimulate him while he pins Link down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Oh shit Rhett yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had started as writhing in discomfort morphs quickly into rutting and humping, Link’s voice louder than it usually would be because of the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right” Rhett whispers into Link’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always make sure you feel good even when I tease you don’t I baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, hmmmm yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett allows Link to grind against him as Rhett kisses Link deeply, then moves back down to Link’s clavicle, where Rhett kisses then sucks, looking to mark Link, introduce the kind of pain Link has always liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link cries out in appreciation, biting his lip and flexing his fingers, wishing he could wrap himself around Rhett and keep him right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rhett pulls off, Link voices his disappointment and Rhett shifts, straddles Link and moves so he can grab his next item from the bedside table; a small shocker, that looks like a pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett had brought a TENS unit home once to help heal an injury per his physical therapist.  Link was immediately curious and asked to try it out. Rhett noticed the erection and exaggerated writhing immediately when he attached it to Link, explained how it worked.  The two men fucked hard on the living room carpet that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett purchased the shocker at an adult store in Raleigh, the pierced woman at the store explaining the levels and allowing Rhett to try it on his arm.  It was nothing more that a pinch or tight snap at its highest setting. Rhett would start it slow. The woman had encouraged Rhett to focus on extremities, steering clear of the head and the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett pressed the shocker into his own palm, the noise louder than one would expect from an item its size.  Link jumps. “Oh...oh Rhett”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right baby, you ready?  You ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nods his head emphatically.  Rhett presses the item first to Link’s arm.  He shouts and jumps a little again, but then stills.  Rhett smiles, this is exactly how he thought this would go.  Rhett continues pressing the shocker, at odd and unexpected intervals to Links legs and arms, and once to the bit of his asscheek  Rhett can reach.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett can see Link’s cock leaking, his breaths are deep and focused.  Rhett won’t be able to tease him much longer, feels desperate to be buried in Link, desperate to come.  He puts the shocker aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, Link, you look so sexy, and all those noises for me.  So fucking hot baby, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is smiling, tongue working in his mouth.  Rhett leans down and kisses Link again, then turns to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you soon, Link, get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link whines, loud, humps the air, desperate for stimulation.  Rhett shifts off of him, keeping one hand on Link to let him know where he is, and suddenly takes Link’s cock into his mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!!  Oh God yes! Fuck!  Coach!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiles, works his mouth and tongue around Link’s cock, hums at the taste, uses his hands to rub at Link’s belly and thighs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is babbling now, obviously riding a rapidly escalating wave of pleasure.  Rhett feels Link’s thighs and ass tense beneath him, signifying that he’s getting close to orgasm, and pulls off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet baby, we aren’t ready yet are we”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link’s voice is breathy, whiney and desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet, but soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett chuckles darkly and moves to release Links feet, and then hands.  The binds were loose, but Rhett encourages Link to move slow, stretch a little and then says in a deep voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shudders and gulps, moving immediately to comply.  The blindfold is still on, but it’s seconds until Link is on his hands and knees, presenting his ass for Rhett, still rocking a little, cock heavy and hanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good boy.”  Rhett continues to use a deeper voice, quieter but somehow more powerful as he places a hand on Link’s rounded ass, rubs it lightly, warming up the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is humming now, his head hanging between his shoulders, fully submissive and ready for Rhett to do what he wants, what they both want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett starts with a gentle pop, only a few inches away, more a noise than a slap, fingers spread. Link can’t help but arch and pull away slightly, gasping in surprise, but quickly returning to his position.  Rhett gives a matching slap on his other cheek and then continues to smooth the skin, quickly transitioning the sting to soothing warmth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link chews his lips, each cry louder and more needy as Rhett increases the intensity slowly but surely.  Rhett stares adoringly at the rosy hue of Link’s ass, at the handprints he can make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett gives Link 12 smacks, and then moves behind Link.  At the feeling of Rhett’s mouth on Link’s entrance, he can’t help but drop his head to the bed, opening his hips even further.  Rhett uses his tongue, and his lips and then his fingers to open Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is always loud, always expressive, a “verbal processor” even in the bedroom but now, Rhett is sure Link’s voice is more hoarse than when they started.  He’s moaning and whining and crying out, letting Rhett know just how much he’s enjoying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett can’t wait anymore.  He uses the lube nearby on the bed, grasps Link at the hips and slowly and gently pushes in.  Link was expecting something faster, harder with all the build up, but the slow and steady filling he experiences, paired with all the other sensations, the warm buzzing of his ass, the lack of sight and heightened nature of his other senses, hearing Rhett hiss and moan, makes this particular experience even more intense.  Link bucks and squeezes, hoping to move Rhett faster but Rhett holds Link steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no other way to move, Link finds himself standing on his knees, back arched, hands over his head and behind him, reaching for Rhett, grasping,  Rhett wraps his arms around Link, at his small waist and his chest to hold him close as he slowly thrusts in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link is shouting, can’t stop himself, it feels so good, Link has forgotten what the room looks like, forgotten the color of the sheets or whether it’s day or night, his whole awareness is focused on Rhett, behind him, in him, around him.  The sensations and feelings radiate out from his core and Link hasn’t stopped shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett is whispering into Link’s ear “that’s right baby, you take me so good, can’t get enough.  You’re so beautiful, so handsome and perfect. You’re so sensitive, so responsive to me, never fucked anyone like you before, never want anyone else, you’re so incredible, that neck, those eyes, that ass, that beautiful cock of yours…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett can tell by the pitch of Link’s voice that he’s getting close, finally grasps Link’s dick and starts stroking slowly, like his thrusts. Rhett is holding off his orgasm, as Link begins tensing, pulling at Rhett, he feels the warm evidence of Link’s release pulsing over his fist.  Rhett lets himself go, muffling his own shouts into Link’s shoulder, lost to the pleasure built up for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two collapse onto the bed, gasping for breath, Link tucked under Rhett just the way he feels the best. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>